Salta que te salta
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Daisu & Gentarou] Salta que te salta. Cual si fueras nada, cual si fueses todo eso que verdaderamente no le importa.


**Salta que te salta**

* * *

Salta que te salta. Cual si fueras nada, cual si fueses todo eso que verdaderamente no le importa. Aunque tampoco es como si a ti te importara. Pasas del Monet al Dalí, del Dalí al Picasso, del Picasso a sus ojos rasgados y ahí te percatas de que nada importa realmente.

¿Qué importa que no te mire?, ¿que finja que no te escucha? ¿Qué importa que se entretenga (o finja entretenerse) paseándose entre La Mona y El Grito, sin prestar atención de lo que tienes tú para decir? Oh, y cuánto tienes tú para decir.

Siempre has sido una persona de palabras. Inventar cosas inició como un juego de niños, cuando tenías diez años y una única persona a la que podías llamar "amigo". ¿Recuerdas las horas de diversión, imaginando la vida de quienes se paseaban por las coloridas calles de tu ciudad natal?, ¿o el modo en que se les iluminaban los ojos cada vez que llegaban a conclusiones absurdas con trasfondos de mafias y mundos paralelos? Son momentos invaluables que nunca volverán, desgraciadamente.

En su momento te preguntaste por qué hubo de enfermar ese único amigo, qué hizo para merecer la muerte siendo tan joven. Ahora entiendes que forma parte de la vida aceptar la inminente realidad de la muerte y que todo ciclo tiene su fin. No significa que no lo extrañes a él o a sus historias descabelladas.

Te quedaste en las palabras porque se volvió tu modo de vivir; ya no entendías el mundo si no era a través de esas fantasías. Así fue que te convertiste en un mentiroso a tiempo completo, dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa con tal de mantener La Máscara.

Pese a todo, este segundo él te aceptó. En tu opinión, porque nunca le interesaste lo suficiente como para descuadrar su vida con tus mentiras. Él vivía (y vive) de la apuesta, ¿qué podían hacer tú y tus palabras para provocarle vértigo a alguien así? Si no fuese porque es crédulo, seguramente nunca se hubiese interesado en ti. Si es que alguna vez lo estuvo, por supuesto.

Lo conociste tan bien que, en más de una ocasión, el espacio llegó a faltar entre ustedes; o al menos creíste conocerlo. Creíste que con saber de sus cigarros baratos, de su dios de la suerte, del dado que llevaba entretejido en el cabello y de su gabardina maloliente era suficiente. Nunca preguntaste por su pasado, ¿para qué? En realidad, te bastaba con saber lo bien que besaba y lo mal que cogía; te bastaba con saber de su gusto extraño por el arte que nunca terminará de comprender y del nulo rencor que podía guardar. Otro signo de su desinterés absoluto, cómo no. Creíste, como nunca antes, que con eso sería suficiente.

¿Y qué sería suficiente ahora? Sólo es una pregunta inocente. ¿Sería suficiente para ti que te dirigiese la mirada, por ejemplo?, ¿que te saludara con una sonrisa de lado?, ¿que te hablara un poco de cómo es que no entiende para nada el arte posmoderno? ¿Y tú, sabes cuál es el sentido de pintar un cuadro rojo sobre un cuadro blanco? ¿Esas cosas deben tener un sentido, siquiera? ¿Qué es lo que convierte en arte a algo como eso? ¿Qué es para ti el arte?

Quizás el arte signifique algo más concreto que abstracto para ti. Sé que no dirás nunca que su sonrisa _es arte_ o que el modo en que se talla los dientes y le abre las cerdas al cepillo _es arte,_ porque implicaría tomarlo a él como artista y eres incapaz de verlo así, pero sí podrías decir que _consideras arte_ todo lo que tenga que ver con el modo en que apuesta su vida por las cosas que le interesan. El valor intrínseco de una promesa con el juego, de un compromiso con su dios... todo eso te transporta de vuelta a la idea de arte.

Pero ¿qué importa el arte cuando no puedes apreciarla? Es decir, desde que este segundo él también te abandonó, ya no queda arte en tu vida. Corres desesperadamente, cual cervatillo perdido; de museo en museo, de plaza en plaza, de puerta en puerta; siempre en busca de un poco de arte por apreciar. No te gusta poseer el arte, en todo caso. Sientes, intentas sentir, y te vas.

¿Y qué importa que se haya ido de tu vida? No es como si nunca te hubiesen abandonado. Podrías seguir escribiendo novelas de protagonistas viciosos y mundos fantasiosos aun si no lo tienes a tu lado para darte una segunda opinión. Después de todo, ¿qué es la soledad sino una nueva inspiración? Escribe poesía para no desaprovecharla, tan siquiera. Es mentira, sé que no lo harías jamás.

Yo sólo me pregunto por qué aún corres tras él. ¿Por qué te aferras a la imagen de su espalda llena de cicatrices? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar sus estúpidos pies gigantes? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Qué tiene su cabello azul, sus facciones angulosas, sus palmas callosas? ¿Por qué te provoca con su andar desfachatado, con su falta de interés? ¿Cómo hace para enternecerte con su credulidad? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en él? ¿Por qué hubiste de interesarte en el artista y no propiamente en el arte?

Si no te conocieras, dirías que eres un idiota. Pero no lo harás, así que permíteme decirlo por ti. Eres Un Verdadero Idiota. Y eso no es una mentira; es la clase de verdades que te provocan vértigo y no te dejan dormir por las noches.

Es más. Eres tan Idiota que le interceptas, le saludas, le hablas de todo y nada como puedes, y le invitas a tomar un café. Si acepta, no puede ser por otra cosa que porque es un nostálgico. Y porque tiene curiosidad. Es decir, ¿quién no la tendría cuando pasaste de ser la persona más elegante en su círculo a la más descuidada? Los huesos se te remarcan contra la piel, si apenas comes. La piel pálida ahora tiene un tono enfermizo, si no sales. El andar se enchueca si te recargas demasiado contra una de tus piernas. La vida se te escapa con cada diente podrido que se te cae de la boca.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que a él ni siquiera le interesa verdaderamente, sólo tiene curiosidad. No te pregunta si estás bien, sino qué te ha pasado.

O no. A lo mejor, lo peor de todo este asunto es que accede a acompañarte a tu casa porque le has prometido una partida de su juego favorito, del cual ni siquiera puedes pronunciar el nombre ya. Aún sabes cómo llamar su atención, al menos.

Más allá. Quizás lo peor sea que te ves lo suficientemente patético como para que él apenas levante las manos a la altura del pecho en cuanto te apuntas o le apuntas ¿o me apuntas? a la jeta con el revólver. Quizás por eso no te detiene cuando jalas el gatillo, y todo se vuelve un destello blanco con una mancha entre el azul platinado y el rojo de la sangre que le atraviesa la cara a tu Gran Artista, Desentendido No-entendedor.

¿Qué sentido tiene un cuadro rojo sobre uno blanco, preguntas? ¿Y qué sentido tiene un cuadro rojo sobre un cuadro azul y una gabardina verde?

¿Qué importa un cadáver más, una vida menos?


End file.
